ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Anipocalypse Pt. 2
Narrator: 'Last Time On JOEY 10, So Grandpa Ben was telling me a story of how Dr. Animo lost his head and mind. But that was just a little trivia, on the outside, Dr. Animo was absorbing all the animal DNA in the world and their powers. That includes the ability the grow back his body!' Theme Song Joey: "Oh no, its hero time!" 'Slaps the Awetrix.' Joey (Alien): "Amplifalcon!" 'Flies down.' Amplifalcon: "Yo Dr. Crazimo, stop this or I'll have to resort to force old man!" Dr. Animo: "Never!" Amplifalcon: "Ok, you forced this, just telling you so you have someone to blame when you get taken down!" Dr. Animo: "Stupid eagle, I have all of your powers!" Amplifalcon: "Remember when an eagle did this to an old man?" 'Amlplifalcon shoots a wind funnel at Dr. Animo and Dr. Animo makes a turtle shell on his back to deflect it and he succeeds.' Dr. Animo: "Remember the time a turtle did that to a stupid eagle?" Amplifalcon: "I need a new animal..." 'Slaps the Awetrix symbol on his left hand.' Amplifalcon (Alien): "Water Balloon! Yep, 'froggy' will do the trick." 'Kicks a fire hydrant open and absorbs the water, which makes his body expand and become a water balloon like shape (as the name 'Water Balloon' implies). His body returns to its regular shape and water comes streaming out of his hands, similar to Water Hazard shooting out water. The water hits Dr. Animo in the face.' Dr. Animo: "AHHHH!!!! Thats its Ben Tennyson!" Water Balloon: "Oh my god, shoot me. Get the name right BUTTFACE!!!! Dr. Animo: "Wonderful Idea, Ben Tennyson!" 'Shoots porcupine quils at Water Balloon and then uses cheetah speed to run away.' Water Balloon: "You know if your just gonna get the name wrong every time, why do you even talk? And duh it's good idea to get the name right." Dr. Animo: "No, the shooting you not the getting the name right Be-...I mean Water Balloon." Water Balloon: "Oh that makes more wait, why am I even talking to you? Who cares, it ends now, if you have all animal powers, than I should go the opposite, technology!" 'Slaps the Awetrix symbol on chest.' Water Balloon (Alien): "Nindrone! Wow, Azmuth set the bar pretty high for these new aliens!" 'Nindrone shoots a shuriken at Animo and it explodes.' Dr. Animo: "Curse you, Water Ba-" Nindrone: "SHUT UP!" 'Slaps Awetrix symbol on upper left chest.' Nindrone (Alien): "TenTen! Wo, am I a, SevenSeven? If I am, I can do this." 'Shoots missiles at Dr. Animo's absorbing machine!. It explodes and Dr. Animo reverts back to being just a head.' Dr. Animo: "Holy-" Ben: "So, you defeated Animo? Good job." The End... Characters= *Joey Tennyson |-| Villains= *Dr. Animo |-| Aliens= *Water Balloon *Amplifalcon *Nindrone (first appearance) *TenTen (JOEY 10) (first appearance) |-| Gallery= Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 6.43.45 PM.png|Joey turning into Nindrone. Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 6.24.26 PM.png|Dr. Animo before he lost his head Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 2.05.31 PM.png|Dr. Animo absorbing the animal DNA and Regenerating. Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 6.47.31 PM.png|Joey after the battle. Awesomastar= *Joey Tennyson *Creator *Writer *Artist |-| QJT= *Co-Creator Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10